world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentfolk
Serpentfolk In the Primordial Age, the serpentfolk forged the empire of Nessk, and ruled the jungles and the southern reaches of Domhanda. A mighty empire for tens of thousands of years, it is now but a distant memory. The serpentfolk cities and temples fell to ruin in the millennium preceeding the fall of Judair, steadily reclaimed by the jungles and swamps of Nessk. he remnants of this empire are but a shadow of their former greatness, but still remain a dangerous threat to those who might explore the lost jungles or plunder the vine-choked ruins. Many of Judairs great human cities were built upon the ruins of ancient Nesskian fortresses and temples. Some serpentfolk have found their way back into the tunnels and catacombs beneath those cities, scouring the ruins for relics of their ancient empire and slowly corrupting the humans in the cities above. Serpentfolk are revered and worshipped by El cultists. Serpentmen that iniltrate human cities often conscript human supplicants and thralls, who are more than happy to collect supplies and sacrifices for the true chosen of Crom Cruach SHADOW OF THE GREAT WORM Crom Cruach is an old El god, older than any other among the Powers commonly worshiped by El cultists. Before humans ever set foot in Domhanda, serpentfolk worshiped the Great Worm in black temples hidden in the depths of jungles. For the most part, the serpentfolk have remained hidden, keeping their alliance with the human priests of the world secret but now Dyar Presk, the Prophet of Night, is ready to unleash a plan centuries in the making. he goal is nothing less than the subversion of the human Kingdoms of Domhanda and the elevation of Crom Cruachs faith to dominance over the entire continent. They initiated the black sun event and the cults of the black sun were their doing. Serpentfolk Ability Score Modifiers: +1 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Darkvision Toxic Spittle: A serpentfolk secretes copious amounts of venom from its fangs, which it can wield in battle. A serpentfolk can either spit venom (treat as a Poison Spray cantrip cast using Charisma) or deliver a toxic bite, turning its Unarmed Strike damage into Poison damage. Veil of Humanity: All serpentfolk can weave an instinctive glamour about themselves in order to walk amongst humanity. As an action, a serpentfolk can raise its Veil, which causes it to appear as a single human identity chosen a character creation. This disguise only conceals the serpentfolk's race and does not alter its apparel, or its condition, so injuries, etc, carry through. Only magical items of at least Legendary potency can see through this illusion, but a serpentfolk is forced to resume its true form should it hear the phrase, "Ka nama kaa lajerama". Subrace: Choose between the Fallen Serpentfolk and Pure Serpentfolk subraces. Subrace: Fallen Serpentfolk Ability Score Increase: +2 Strength Scaly Armor: A Fallen Serpentfolk's toughened hide means that its unarmored AC is treated as being 12 + Dexterity modifier. Rending Claws: A Fallen Serpentfolk's Unarmed Strikes do Slashing damage instead of Bludgeoning damage. Slavering Maw: A Fallen Serpentfolk's Unarmed Strikes do bonus Poison damage equal to its Strength modifier. Hunter's Senses: A Fallen Serpentfolk has Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks. Subrace: Pure Serpentfolk Ability Score Increase: +2 Intelligence Hypnotic Eyes: A Pure Serpentfolk can cast the Friends Cantrip, Charm Person as a 1st level spell once per long rest at 3rd level, and Enthrall as a 2nd level spell once per long rest at 5th level. Intelligence is its casting ability score when using the spell-like abilities granted by this trait. Shielded Thoughts: A Pure Serpentfolk has Advantage on Wisdom saving throws caused by spells and magical effects, and is Immune to Charm effects. Variation: Slithering Horror In some worlds, serpentfolk may slither on gigantic serpentine tails rather than striding along on two legs, and this may either be the norm or a sign of chaotic influences in the serpentfolk's blood. Such individuals are stripped of their illusory veils, but are, in many ways, more mobile than humans. To create a slithering serpentfolk, replace Veil of Humanity with the following traits: Snake Body: The serpentfolk has a Climb Speed of 20 feet and a Swim speed of 30 feet, and can Crawl at its normal speed. However, it cannot use magical items based on footwear, such as Boots of Elvenkind. Crushing Coils: The serpentfolk may attempt to grapple a creature that is no more than two sizes larger than itself, and has Advantage on the Strength (Athletics) check to successfully grapple the target